civwarsmcfandomcom-20200214-history
The Citadels (Citadel Confederation)
"It shall be the mission of the Confederacy to expand peacefully by absorbing towns, to adapt to changing times, and to uphold human liberties at all expenses." -The Citadel Accord Founding The Citadels (or the Confederacy of the Citadels) was founded when the Second Foundation and Chaos merged. Originally, Gathorean led the new state, but control was quickly passed off to bladeboy24 because his city of Terminus was much more suited to be the capital than Nightfort. Soon after, Second Fleet joined, vastly growing the nation. Government The Citadels is operated on the principles given in The Inefficacy of Autocracy & The Value of the Republic, written by bladeboy24. There is a senate comprised of town mayors and their assistants, and a Head of Nation elected every two weeks (the title is unspecified - left up to the Head's personal preference). The constitution, or the Citadel Accord, is closely modeled after Thilwohr's, on suggestion of Gathorean. While it has come under criticism for being too loose and allowing for many loopholes, the likelihood of any of these being taken advantage of is incredulously low. The Senate meets in a Discord on alternating weeks, between general elections, to debate and vote on policy. It constantly debates in committees over separate issues concerning national security, foreign policy, and domestic policy. Currently, there is a Defense Committee and an Expansion Committee. The Citadel Accord CONSTITUTION OF THE CONFEDERACY OF THE CITADELS: * The elected head of nation shall have two week terms, with no limits. * There shall be a Senate, composed of the nation's mayors and co-mayors. * Each Senator must be in the Senate Discord. * Each law proposed in the Discord will have 24 hours to be voted on, with a simple majority to pass. * The head of nation shall be capable of declaring war, provided it is only in the interests of the Confederacy, or for defense, or as part of an alliance. * The head of nation, shall, before taking office, select a vice, to become head of nation if the elected head is unfit. * The Senate shall act as a court on national level legal affairs. * The Senate shall have the power to remove the head of nation with a super-majority. POST-AMBLE It shall be the mission of the Confederacy to expand peacefully by absorbing towns, to adapt to changing times, and to uphold human liberties at all expenses. In Modern History Nexus Conflict Nexus, taking advantage of their outpost next to Terminus, attacked the city on the 11th of February, and completely raided it. With Terminus compromised, First Citizen bladeboy24 passed control off to FoolishSamurai, and NightFort became the capital. After all of Terminus had been retaken, and the outpost captured, efforts were focused on Chaeronea. The Nexus outpost there was destroyed as well, and much of the city was retaken - but not without fierce resistance from Kaskyi and Moosebobby. Kaskyi managed to kill bladeboy24 and THEGKRATOS multiple times as well as forcing Pelleaon to temporarily retreat, all while armed with only iron armor and a Sharpness II diamond sword. Approximately six months later, while bladeboy24 was on a nostalgic tour of CivWars, the Citadels was reformed due to apparent interest, and again became a world power (Citadel_Confederation), but nevertheless became inactive. Category:Nations